


Blind Love

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: Yami Sennen is a young man that was forced to meet his cousin's partner's friends. He didn't want to be there and made it very clear. What happens if he were to actually try to get along with them? What if the new friends judge them all before they have a chance to get to know the real them? Will the new friend's blindness affect Yami's chances with them? AU.





	1. Chapter One

_Warning: Title may change. Also, it's a little yaoi and a little het. You'll get what I mean later._

_Anyway, enjoy~_

** _ Chapter One _ **

A 21-year-old man sighed as he tapped absently at his computer, not even paying attention to the spreadsheet he was filling in.

His name is Yami Sennen and he is the top accountant for Sennen Inc., his family’s company.

Yami looked up when a tan man that looked just like him entered his office.

“Ready to go to this stupid meeting, Brother?” the tan man, Atemu Sennen, asked.

“No. I really don’t see why they’re dragging us along. We’re not even that connected to Joe’s friends,” Yami replied, his fingers still tapping away at the keyboard as he looked at his brother.

“I know, I know. It’s a favour for Seto so let’s go,” Atemu replied.

“I can understand why Seto is going but we shouldn’t have to go,” Yami grumbled, saving his work and turning his computer off.

“Stop complaining, it won’t be so bad,” Atemu said, rolling his eyes at his brother.

_‘Easy for you to say, you actually get along with them. Joe hates me and it’s your family’s fault,’_ Yami thought darkly, grabbing his briefcase before the duo left the Sennen Inc. headquarters.

“Stop looking so dark, you’ll scare the newbies away,” Atemu said, unlocking the door to his Mercedes.

“Sorry,” Yami muttered, climbing into the passenger seat.

Atemu rolled his eyes and pulled out, driving towards the house that they were supposed to meet their cousin.

Today they would meet their cousin’s boyfriend’s friends that had just moved to Domino.

Yami looked up when Atemu parked the car, getting out of the car with his brother following his example.

“You’re late,” their cousin, Seto Kaiba, said as he leant against his top of the range Lexus, his arms crossed while he glared at his cousins.

“Only by two minutes,” Yami replied. “Besides, you always tell us to be somewhere ten minutes before the true meet up time encase we are late.”

Seto blushed faintly, unaware that Yami knew that.

Yami smirked at him.

Atemu sighed. “Behave today, Yami. Don’t try anything with them,” Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. “How little faith you have in me. I’m not going to do anything stupid,” Yami replied.

“You better not. Joey wasn’t too keen on even inviting you,” Seto said.

“Maybe next time you should listen to him. I don’t even see why I have to be here,” Yami replied, grabbing his briefcase out of the car.

“You are not taking your work in there,” Atemu growled, snatching the briefcase and returning it to the car before he locked the car.

Yami glared at his brother in response, glad he had his phone in his pocket instead of in the briefcase where he usually kept it.

“Stop being difficult and come meet our new friends,” Seto said, getting off his car.

“Is your Joe already in there?” Atemu asked.

“Yes. So is Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik,” Seto replied.

“How did they get roped into this?” Yami asked, following Seto across the street.

“Ryou and Malik are friends with the two newbies and they’re threatening not to have sex with Marik and Bakura if they didn’t come with them to meet their friends,” Seto replied, knocking briefly on the door.

Yami sighed, smiling kindly at a tan man that looked similar to Atemu when he opened the door.

The man looked them over with a forced smile. “Can I help you?” the man asked.

“Let ‘em in! It’s my Dragon and his cousins!” a loud voice that could only come from Joey called from the lounge room.

The man sighed and stepped aside, holding the door open for the three to enter.

“Thank you,” Seto said with the smallest hint of a smile, going through to where Joey’s voice had come from.

Atemu and Yami followed behind with a smile of the own, the three taking a seat on one of the two couches.

Yami looked at the new boy that looked like a pale version of his brother, tilting his head when he noticed that the boy wasn’t looking at anything in particular. _‘Interesting.’_

The tan boy sat down beside the pale boy, looking over the group. “Are you going to tell us who you are?”

“Right, sorry, Heba,” an innocent looking albino named Ryou Bakura said with a faint blush, nudging the darker looking albino beside him.

The albino glared at him at then looked at the tan boy now known as Heba. “I am Bakura Touzokuou. I am 25 and a security officer at Kaiba Corp,” Bakura replied. “I am here because Ryou is refusing sex until I meet you.”

“We didn’t ask that,” the pale boy said with a giggle.

“You already know my name. Since we last met, I have enrolled into Domino University. I am studying to be a doctor,” Ryou Bakura said with a bright smile. “Will you two be able to attend my 22nd birthday party next week?”

“We should be able to,” the pale boy replied. “It all depends on Grandpa though.”

Ryou smiled brightly.

“My turn then, you know my name. I am working at the museum with my sister, Ishizu Ishtar,” 23-year-old Malik Ishtar said with a smile.

“I am Marik ShaBang. I am 23 and work as a game tester within Sennen Inc. under Atemu’s commands. Sometimes I get extra work at Kaiba Corp.,” Marik said with a smirk.

“Nice to meet you, Mr ShaBang,” the pale boy greeted politely.

“No need to be so professional. Just call me Marik. You’ll be seeing me a lot after all since I am dating Malik,” Marik replied with a smile.

The pale man nodded with a smile, Heba looking him over slightly.

“I am the 25-year-old Seto Kaiba, Joey’s boyfriend and CEO of Kaiba Corporation,” Seto replied with a smirk.

Heba looked at him over with a distrusting look.

“You know me. You know I turned 23 last month and that I am a professional gamer. My job is pretty much winning tournaments,” Joey Wheeler replied.

“Providing I don’t play,” Yami muttered, hissing and glaring at his brother when Atemu harshly jabbed him in the ribs.

Atemu glared back coldly.

The pale man cracked a light smile at them.

“I am Atemu Sennen, the 24-year-old CEO of Sennen Inc.,” Atemu said, placing a hand over his chest as he introduced himself with a smile.

Yami rolled his eyes. “I am Yami Sennen. I am 21 and the head accountant at Sennen Inc.,” Yami said. “And I’m only here because Seto forced us to.”

“YAMI!” Seto and Atemu both snapped, glaring at the man with a look that said he’d pay later.

The pale boy giggled. “How interesting. I am Yugi Mouto, a 23-year-old teacher. I start work in two weeks,” the man, Yugi, said with a smile.

“I am Heba Mouto, a 24-year-old soon-to-be game shop owner. We’re in the process of reopening the game shop that Grandpa once owned,” Heba said.

“Now what?” Yami asked, moving out of the way when Atemu tried to elbow him once again.

“Hopefully we can eat,” Joey replied.

“I thought I told you to eat before you came,” Seto said.

“It’s fine, Mr Kaiba. We knew this was coming from the moment we asked him over,” Yugi said with a soft chuckle.

“Ryou, Malik, can you two please help me in the kitchen?” Heba asked, rising from his seat.

The two nodded and followed the Egyptian boy into the kitchen.

“Why don’t you look at anyone, Mouto?” Seto asked, narrowing his eyes at Yugi.

“He’s blind, duh,” Yami replied, rolling his eyes at his cousin while the others gaped at him.

“Can you say that anymore coldly?” Joey asked, glaring darkly at the boy. _‘Why the hell did I fight so hard to invite this arse hole?’_

“Of course I could. Besides, that wasn’t cold. I just call it like I see it,” Yami replied.

“You’re an ass,” Joey growled.

“Leave him be, Joe. It’d say it the same way… Kinda,” Yugi said. “I probably wouldn’t do the _‘duh’_ part.”

Yami smirked. _‘This kid isn’t so bad. I don’t know about his brother though. Heba is a touch too quick to jump to conclusions merely by looking at us,’_ Yami thought.

Heba returned a few moments later with Ryou and Malik, each carrying a tray of sandwiches and drinks.

“What’s going on in here?” Ryou asked, noticing the looks everyone was giving Yami.

“Apparently I was too blunt when I responded to Kaiba’s stupid question,” Yami replied with a shrug.

“Stupid question?!” Seto growled, glaring coldly at Yami.

“Enough,” Yugi said with a sigh. “Mr Kaiba was asking why I wasn’t looking at anyone and Yami told them about my blindness.”

“What’s so wrong with that?” Yami asked.

“Well, you didn’t know for sure that he was blind. Also, you had to do the whole ‘duh’ thing,” Atemu replied.

Yugi sighed. “Just let it go,” Yugi said, taking a ham and cheese sandwich from the tray.

The group did and started to talk about other things.

Yami sighed and stayed silent this time, pulling his phone out to work on a secret project he had been working on for months.

Atemu didn’t object this time since the phone meant Yami wasn’t going to cause any more trouble.

Yugi was slightly disappointed that one member of the group had dropped out of the conversation and it was like he wasn’t there anymore. _‘Did Yami go without saying goodbye?’_ Yugi thought since he couldn’t see the boy sitting across from him. _‘Sometimes being blind sucks.’_

_ **TBC...** _

_ Please tell me what you thought. _


	2. Chapter Two

_Sorry about the delay._

_I didn’t feel like writing with school and everything else. I should be able to do more for the next few weeks though._

_Anyway, enjoy~_

** _ Chapter Two _ **

Yami spent the next few hours working on his phone silently, not even surprised that the others ignored him the entire time.

He didn’t miss the cold looks Heba kept sending his way, but he ignored them.

His fun had to come to an end though since his phone only had 5% left.

“Can we go home yet?” Yami asked.

“No,” Atemu replied before he rejoined the conversation and ignored his brother.

Yami sighed and pocketed his phone, looking around the room with a bored expression since he wasn’t interested in the conversation.

“Yami, what is it like to work at Sennen Inc.?” Yugi asked, wanting the man to feel included.

“Boring as hell. I hate it,” Yami replied.

“Then why don’t you quit?” Heba asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I can’t. It’s complicated,” Yami replied, looking at the boy.

“Try explaining it or is it something you don’t think I’d understand?” Heba asked.

“It’s something I don’t care to explain. It’s a private matter anyway,” Yami replied. “Besides, why would I share personal matters with you when you clearly don’t like me.”

Heba didn’t know how to respond to that so he just glared at Yami.

“You promised to behave,” Atemu hissed to Yami.

“I am behaving,” Yami growled back. “You haven’t seen me misbehaving.”

“Enough,” Yugi said, rubbing his head. “Yami, can you help me make a sandwich please?”

“I’ll do i-” Heba started only to be cut off.

“No, I asked Yami to help me. I want to get to know him without your BS getting in the way,” Yugi replied, standing up and walking out of the room.

Heba gaped at his brother while Yami followed the blind boy, Yami chuckling as he walked.

“Way to put him in his place,” Yami said as he walked over to the counter. “What did you want on your sandwich?”

“Some light butter and light vegemite please. It may be Australian but it’s delicious,” Yugi replied, sitting on a stool at the counter.

“Fair enough,” Yami replied with a smile. “How much did you want?”

“Two slices of bread with butter and vegemite on both pieces,” Yugi requested.

“Sure thing,” Yami said, starting to make the sandwich.

“So… Um… How old are you?” Yugi asked.

“I’m 21. I’m surprised you don’t know that. I thought everyone knew every aspect of my life since being adopted by the Sennens,” Yami said. “Do you have your sandwiches cut a certain way?”

“Left whole please,” Yugi replied with a smile. “I didn’t realise you were adopted by the Sennens. I thought they had found their missing son and taken him in.”

“That’s what they wanted people to believe. It’s not true. I was their son’s best friend before he passed away in a car accident,” Yami explained, placing a plate with the two slices of bread in front of it.

“Oh, that’s sad,” Yugi replied sadly, picking up one slice of bread with vegemite and butter. “Thanks for the sandwich.”

“Anytime,” Yami said. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No thanks,” Yugi replied with a smile. “What’s it like to be rich?”

“It sucks. I have seriously thought about leaving my position at Sennen Inc. but that wouldn’t really help. That’d only make things worse,” Yami responded.

“How so?” Yugi asked curiously.

“It’s complicated. I’d prefer not to talk about it,” Yami replied.

“Fair enough. I’m sorry if I asked something too personal,” Yugi said.

“It’s alright,” Yami replied with a smile. “I have a question for you.”

“Oh? Ask away,” Yugi said with a smile.

“Are you gay, straight or Bi?” Yami asked rather bluntly.

Yugi turned bright red and his eyes widened. “Um… I dunno to be honest,” Yugi replied, a little embarrassed by the question. “I guess I’ve never really thought about it. What about you?”

“Mostly gay but there is one girl that I had a rather seriously relationship with. I think she’s the only girl that’d ever attract me though,” Yami replied. “Odd, isn’t it?”

“I’d deem it more interesting than odd. What happened with the relationship?” Yugi asked curiously.

“She found herself a girlfriend and realised that she wasn’t in love with me anymore,” Yami replied. “They make a great couple though so it’s not too bad.”

“You’re not upset about it?” Yugi asked.

“Nah. She’s happy with her lover and they’re perfect for each other,” Yami replied. “That makes it better.”

“That’s good. Are you currently dating anyone?” Yugi asked curiously.

“Not at the moment,” Yami replied, pouring himself a glass of water from the tap.

“Alright,” Yugi said, munching on his sandwich. “What have you been working on for the last few hours?”

“A project. It’s a secret since I don’t want Seto or Atemu to rip the idea off. It might not be what their companies focus on, but it can be adapted to enhance their virtual reality technology,” Yami replied.

“Oh? Don’t you have an obligation to share all advancements with the company you work with?” Yugi asked. “I thought that was standard in work contracts.”

“Normally that is true but my contract with Sennen Inc. is nothing like the usual contract. That’s part of the reason why I continue to work in a position that I hate,” Yami replied.

“Alright. I suppose we should get back to the others,” Yugi said with a sigh.

“Great,” Yami muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Yugi cracked a smile and placed his plate in the sink. “It won’t be so bad. Just try to be a little gentler when you say things the way they are. You need to sugar coat things a little more,” Yugi said.

“I’ve tried that several times. They don’t like me and nothing I do can change that,” Yami replied.

“Just give it a go. It might make things better,” Yugi said.

“Doubtful,” Yami muttered, following Yugi back into the lounge room where the others were talking.

“How was your little conversation?” Heba asked, giving Yami a cold glare.

“It was good,” Yugi replied with a smile, sitting down beside his brother.

Yami sat down beside Atemu, ignoring the questioning look his brother was sending his way.

Yugi sighed softly when he noticed the conversation resume but Yami remained silent again.

This went on for another half an hour.

A soft snore stopped the conversation and they turned to see that Yami had fallen asleep.

Yami’s arms were crossed over his chest and his chin rested on his chest while soft snores kept escaping him.

“Right, I guess it’s time to head home,” Atemu said, roughly shaking Yami awake.

Yami groaned and looked up at Atemu tiredly.

“Time to go,” Atemu said.

“Thank goodness,” Yami said, rising up from the chair. “Nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too, Yami,” Yugi replied with a smile.

Yami smiled and walked out to the car.

“Please forgive him. He’s always like that but you get used to it,” Joey said.

“It’s fine. He’s sweet if you be kind to him,” Yugi said.

“Sweet? Oh Ra. Don’t tell me that you like that ass,” Heba said, turning to look at his brother.

Yugi blushed faintly. “No. I just think you need to give him a chance,” Yugi replied.

_‘Crappers. Yugi likes him,’_ Heba thought.

“Well, we best be going too,” Atemu said. “See you all later.”

“Goodbye, Mr Sennen,” Heba replied, waving at the boy.

Joey smirked at him, chuckling at the glare Heba sent his way.

The rest of the group slowly started to filter out of the house as well, going to their own cars.

Yami was already in Atemu’s car and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“That was certainly interesting,” Atemu said.

“Yep. At least you made a good impression on them. I can’t say the same for Yami though,” Joey said.

“He promised to behave too,” Atemu said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing that can be done about it now,” Ryou replied.

“True. Welp, time to head home. See you tomorrow,” Atemu said with a smile before he got into his car and pulled out.

The others also filtered away.

Heba watched them go before he turned to his brother.

Yugi was smiling slightly as he read one of the books that he would use to teach his class.

Heba frowned and walked out of the lounge room, heading into his bedroom before he grabbed his phone and dialled his sister’s phone number.

_“Hello?”_ a female’s voice said when the phone picked up.

“Hey, Mai. How are ya?” Heba asked.

_“I’m good. How about you, Hun?” _Mai asked.

“I’m good… Mostly,” Heba replied, frowning to himself as he thought about how to explain the situation to his sister that lives with her husband on the other side of town.

_“Mostly?”_ Mai asked with a raised eyebrow that Heba couldn’t see.

Heba sighed and turned to look at his door as he tried to tell if Yugi had followed him. “We have a problem, Mai. Yugi’s smitten.”

** _ TBC… _ **

_Please tell me what you thought._


	3. Chapter Three

** _ Chapter Three _ **

The next morning Yami had the day off at Sennen Inc. so he sat on his bed, placing in the last finishing touches on his project.

It was ready for testing, but he didn’t know who to get to help him.

He couldn’t test it on himself without losing the ability to monitor the results which made things complicated.

Yami saved the final touches and frowned, smirking when an idea occurred to him.

There was one place with plenty of candidates that may be interested in helping him evaluate the new technology.

Yami got up and got dressed in the white suit with a light blue shirt underneath that he wore most days, including the day before. He didn’t bother wearing a tie.

He tied the shoelaces to his black dress shoes and rose to his feet, grabbing his wallet and phone before he left the manor.

He had to stop by at a local Corporation known as Shinko Medical and Gaming to pick up the device he was going to load the program he had created onto.

Yami knew that he could get the device from this company and knew that their system was compatible with his program.

“Heading out, Yami?” Atemu asked, grabbing his own keys so that he could head to work.

“Yep. I’ll be back soon. I just have to pick a few things up,” Yami replied, stopping Atemu so that he could fix the tan man’s crimson tie.

Atemu was wearing the black suit, light red dress shirt and crimson tie that he wore every day that he had to work. His perfectly polished dress shoes were also on.

“Can you do an errand for Joey while you’re out?” Atemu asked. “I was supposed to do it, but it’ll make me late for my one o’clock meeting.”

“What was the errand?” Yami asked.

“Joey’s baby sister will be arriving via airplane at twelve today. He wanted me to pick her up. Can you pick her up for me since you have the day off?” Atemu asked.

“I can do that. What do you want me to do with her?” Yami asked.

“Treat her like a normal person. Show her around. Get her lunch. I don’t know, use your head,” Atemu replied, walking out the door.

Yami rolled his eyes with a sigh and headed out the door, climbing into his old-style Astra that was freshly painted bright red.

He preferred the look of the 2001 hatch compared to the newer cars around, especially the rich man cars.

Yami popped it into gear and peeled away from the manor, heading into the business sector on the opposite side to where Sennen Inc. and Kaiba Corp were located.

The security guard smiled when Yami pulled into a free spot by the door, saying a polite hello as he bowed to the famous man.

Yami returned the hello with a respectful bow of his own.

Many rich people refuse to respect the commitment and sacrifices made by those under them, especially the security guards that protect them and their companies.

“Hey, Matha. Is what I ordered ready?” Yami asked the receptionist by the door.

Matha Shifta has short blonde hair and narrow pink eyes similar in shape to Yami’s eyes. She has a heart shaped face and a button nose. Matha is short in stature and skinny with mosquito bite breasts.

Matha always wears a rather short white dress with spaghetti straps and white high heels.

“Yes, Sir. I will get Joanna to bring it down,” Matha replied with a smile, picking up the phone and talking to another person. “It’ll be down in two minutes.”

“Thank you,” Yami said with a smile, moving to the side so that he was out of the way of other people coming in to talk to the receptionist.

A few minutes later a woman with dark skin came down with two small boxes in her hands.

The woman is named Joanna Mia and she has curly black hair that fell to her butt while braided. She is tall compared to most people and has naturally large breasts. Her eyes were dark purple and oval shaped. Her facial features are oval shaped like her eyes.

The woman wore a black version of the outfit that Matha wore.

“The techs told me to give you two packs instead of just the one. It’ll help you test whatever the heck you’re working on with more people,” Joanna said with a smile, handing them over to Yami.

“Thanks, Joanna. Tell the techs that I owe them. I hope this works,” Yami said, taking the boxes.

“Knowing you, it’ll work better than you expect,” Joanna replied. “Have you found some test subjects yet?”

“Not exactly. I plan to ask at Domino’s School for the Disabled,” Yami answered. “I’m sure I can find a few volunteers there. I only know one kid outside of that school who may be willing to help but I doubt that his brother will let me anywhere near him.”

“You made a poor impression on them, didn’t you?” Joanna asked.

Yami blushed faintly. “Yeah. That’s kinda what happens when you get dragged into something you don’t want to be involved in,” Yami replied.

“Try. Anyway, best of luck with your project. I have to go before Mr Boss Man gets angry at me,” Joanna said, waving at Yami as she quickly ran towards the elevator.

Yami chuckled and waved after her, leaving the building and heading over to his car once more.

He waved to the security officer before he pulled out and headed towards Domino’s School for the Disabled.

Pulling into a park at the school, Yami grabbed the two boxes and hopped out of the car.

He walked into the head office and walked up to the receptionist.

A blonde with the name tag of Rebecca H. looked up at him over her glasses. “Can I help you, Sir?” Rebecca Hawkins asked.

“Yes. I wanted to talk to someone about speaking to the blind students,” Yami replied.

“The blind students are on temporary recess until the new teacher begins. I can probably arrange a meeting for you and them when they return in a few weeks,” Rebecca said.

Yami frowned. “How about in four weeks to this day. I only get a break once a month,” Yami suggested.

Rebecca frowned in return and started typing on her computer. “That’s a half day due to teacher meetings in the afternoon. Classes are from 9 until 11:30 that day,” Rebecca replied. “They have break at 10:30 too.”

“I don’t need long,” Yami said. “Can I still speak to the boss man please? He needs to approve of my plan before I can take it to the blind students.”

Rebecca’s frown deepened. “He doesn’t want to be disturbed,” Rebecca replied.

Yami raised an eyebrow. “Really now? So, he will yell at me if I ring him?” Yami asked, placing the boxes on the table and pulling his phone out.

“Go ahead,” Rebecca replied with a smirk, seriously doubting that Yami knew the boss man in the school.

Yami smirked back and unlocked his phone, dialling a well memorised number.

Rebecca’s eyes widened when Yami turned the phone around to show the person cell phone number of her boss.

_‘HE KNOWS HIM?! HOW?!’ _Rebecca mentally screamed.

_“Hello?”_ a man named Shadi Modo said as he answered the phone.

“Hey, Shadi. It’s Yami,” Yami said with a smirk at Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at the phone that was on speaker nervously.

“Hey, Pharaoh. What’s up?” Shadi asked.

“I’m out here with Rebecca. She’s refusing to let me speak to you,” Yami replied.

“You’re here? Does that mean your project is finished?” Shadi asked, the sound of a door opening coming down the line.

“The program is ready. All that’s left now is uploading it into the gadgets and trialling them,” Yami replied, hanging up the phone as Shadi walked into the room.

“That’s good. I assume you want to discuss the plan with me and possible get some extra hands with the programming,” Shadi said.

Yami blushed lightly. “Pretty much. Rebecca here tells me that it’ll be a few weeks before I can talk to the students to recruit some testers,” Yami replied.

“At least she did something right and arranged the plan,” Shadi muttered before he turned to the girl. “Why did you tell Mr Sennen that he couldn’t see me?”

Rebecca gulped nervously. “Um… I didn’t think it was important enough to bother you,” Rebecca mumbled.

Yami smirked. “She doesn’t know, does she?” Yami asked.

“Nope,” Shadi replied, turning back to Yami. “Let’s head into my office and have our little discussion.”

“Thanks, Shadi,” Yami said with a smile, picking up the two boxes before he followed after the older man that ran this institution.

“Save that appointment for him, Rebecca!” Shadi called back over his shoulder, opening the door so that Yami could enter into his office.

Rebecca jumped and quickly did as she was told, wondering why she lied to Yami about Shadi being available.

_ ** TBC... ** _

_ Please tell me what you thought. _


End file.
